


Truth or Dare

by Loveatfirstbook



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Lovely Little Ficlets challenge, Truth or Dare, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveatfirstbook/pseuds/Loveatfirstbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of a sleepover at the Duke's house, Bea decides that they should play a game before watching another movie.</p>
<p>Post-NMTD but before school finishes.</p>
<p>Day 11 of the Lovely Little Ficlets challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Before we get carried away with another movie – and Meg, Allison is much better off with Andrew than Brian – I think it’s time we play a game,” Bea announced, prompting Meg to scowl at her before it quickly turned into a grin to rival the Cheshire cat.

“Gladly. Bea, truth or dare?” Meg smugly replied, leaning back into the sofa as the cool morning air wafted into the room.

“Dare, obviously.”

“Let us all do your makeup and you can’t look at a mirror or photos of yourself until half an hour before your date with Ben.”

The faces of all those around Beatrice reminded her of the cats that got the cream. She did not, however, refuse, past experience teaching her the best course of conduct would be to go along.

Choosing one implement each, the four other girls present attacked Bea’s face within an inch of its life. A strange form of relief overtook her when they retreated, even though she knew that she would die if any of them showed the photos they insisted on taking to anyone.

“Hero, truth or dare?” Bea challenged after recovering from her dare.

“Truth,” Hero answered, confident that she would be able to reply to whatever Bea put forward.

A wicked smirk spread across the older girl’s face. “You told me the other day that you don’t like anyone at the moment but if you had to choose someone to go out on a date with, who would it be?”

Hero brought the blanket from her lap up near her mouth. After mulling over being dishonest for a moment, Hero considered truth to be the best policy, even if she was unsure of Bea’s reaction. “John.”

“John?!” Bea and Meg screamed.

“Why him?” Ursula asked gently.

“Well, there’s so much history with Claudio and all the other boys are taken,” Hero justified before noticing the logical tactic wasn’t really working. There was no way on earth she was going to reveal her true feelings about John to Bea so she tried another approach. “John’s always seemed sort of like Mr Darcy to me. Claudio fit in more with the Willoughby type but John seems like the type to sticky by you when you have his trust and loyalty. He’s rather reserved but will generally try to do the right thing by people.”

“Um, hello? What about last year?” Bea cut in.

“Everyone is allowed to make a mistake and we’ve forgiven him for that. You can’t hold it against him, Beatrice.” The topic was beginning to get out of hand so Hero asked the quietest person in the room her obligated question. “Moving on. Georgia, truth or dare?”

Verges shuffled at the attention. She knew that Hero and Ursula may not mind her presence but Bea and Meg were not entirely happy with Hero inviting her to the sleepover. “Please call me Verges. Um, dare?”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Hero chuckled and Verges shied away. “It won’t hurt you. I dare you to let me give you a makeover. I love your mum but it would be nice to see you in something other than suspenders.”

“Okay,” Verges stuttered and the pair disappeared up the stairs to Hero’s closet.

The moment they were out of earshot, Bea rounded on Ursula. “Why is there a weird Year Nine at our sleepover?”

“Hero invited her,” Ursula casually replied. “I don’t see why you have a problem with her being here.” Bea took a minute to think about that. “I like Dogberry but I also think it would be nice for Verges to have some female friends as well. She’s a lovely girl so don’t be so hostile.”

Meg and Bea sulked for a few minutes – Meg may or may not have been sulking mainly about the lack of chocolate in the room – until Hero made an announcement from the doorway of the lounge room. “Introducing the new Geor-. Sorry, Verges.”

All heads turned towards the room’s entrance. In it stood a tall blonde with her hair falling about her shoulders in soft waves. The job Hero had done on Verges’ makeup was subtle but highlighted her high cheekbones. Her rose lipstick complimented the red sweetheart dress that fit her figure. “How do I look?”

“You can keep the dress,” Hero added. “It doesn’t fit me anymore and it suits you.”

“You look beautiful,” Ursula assured her. “Dogberry will be speechless when you meet him later.”

“You think so?” Verges wondered.

“Definitely.”

Verges shook her head slightly. “Sorry, we were playing Truth or Dare, weren’t we? Ursula, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Verges glanced around. “Um, Beatrice, what was that delicious snack you made earlier called?”

“Ursula is not getting out of this just by making chocolate salad,” Bea said vehemently. “Ursula, I dare you to prank call the most recently called person in your contacts.”

When Ursula saw the name at the top of the list, she smirked. She left a quick message in Bea’s message bank – her phone was conveniently on silent – before turning back to the girls. “It’s your turn, Meg.”

“All your dares tonight have been terrible. Truth,” Meg called.

“Are you okay after what happened with Robbie?” The question hung in the air and choked the room of oxygen like smoke. No one dared move lest the question asked out of concern go unanswered.

Meg bit her lip before facing Ursula head on. “I think I am. I loved him and gave so much of myself to him. It took some time but I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m better off without him. So yes,” Meg said with a sad smile.

“We’re glad,” Hero whispered.

“Now enough sad stuff,” Meg declared. “We need chocolate and it’s Hero’s turn to pick the movie.”

Hero whipped out Sleepless in Seattle and inserted it into the DVD player. The five girl arranged themselves comfortably on the couch and the floor. Sleepovers between friends tested boundaries and, if this sleepover was anything to go by, these girls would stick by one another well into the future.


End file.
